If You're Ready Like I'm Ready
by LovatoLover
Summary: "Let's get married."


"Let's get married."

Jade's eyes look like saucers as she looks up from her AP Chemistry homework at her girlfriend. "Are you certifiably insane?"

Tori just smirks and Jade clenchs her jaw in annoyance at Tori's seeming nonchalance on such a serious subject as the M word. The brunette leaves her Calculus book open on Jade's bed (Jade sits at her desk to avoid funny business during homework) and moves to straddle Jade's lap before grasping said jaw gently in her hand. Jade, being the stubborn little shit she is at times, avoids Tori's gaze until she opens her mouth to speak. "Look at me, Jade." She looks. Of course she looks. And she rolls her eyes as Tori grins from ear to ear, knowing perfectly well that Jade's putty in her hands. "Hey. I love you, okay? Let's just..." Tori's forehead falls against Jade's. "Let's just get married."

Jade's not buying it. She narrows her eyes. "What's your motive, Vega?"

"Jesus Christ, West. Do I really have to have a motive to want to marry you? God, sorry for fucking loving you so much." She's prevented from storming off when strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss hers forcefully.

Jade pulls away panting, resting their foreheads together again. "I love you,too. And you know that. It's just that we're fucking eighteen. And, like, the whole 'your parents thinking I'm a flake' thing; I thought that might have something to do with it, too." Tori's silent far too long for Jade's liking. "Oh my Gob, it is! Tori Vega! I refuse to _marry_ you, which is a very _adult_ arrangement, might I add, just so you can defy your parents like a _child_. No. I refuse. It's not that I don't want to marry you, Vega. It's definitely not that. It's just that there are many other ways to prove to your parents that I'm not a flake. I'm not marrying you." She presses her lips to Tori's collarbone gently, using the mere scent of her girlfriend to calm herself down.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It was just an idea. We won't get married. Yet."

"Oh Jesus."

* * *

><p>The next time Tori asks, there's no motive except that Tori really loves Jade and Jade really loves Tori and Tori's pretty sure that's all they need. She's nervous as fuck, and she has her class ring (she's eighteen, okay? She's not rolling in the dough quite yet), and she has a speech all prepared. This'll be the second time she's given a speech today, the first being for Hollywood Arts valedictorian.<p>

So she gets down on one knee in her multi-colored robe, stutters through her speech, presents her make-shift engagement ring, and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as Jade remains silent as the dead.

She thought they'd went over this. It was only a few months ago, the last proposal, and, Jesus, they're not ready. And Jade's not making excuses, she swears. It's just that they're really not ready. They're going to different schools, in different directions, and they're staying together, of course, but it'll be hard enough _dating_ states apart. Now Tori wants to get _married_? No. Absolutely not. And that's exactly what Jade tells her.

Tori cries. She cries and Jade crumbles because it's Tori and she's her baby and she's crying and fuck. Seriously, she almost changes her mind and says yes because Tori's fucking _crying_. But she stays strong in the face of adversity, keeping a straight face as she grasps Tori's tear-stained cheeks and explains herself.

"So...you're not leaving me?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, baby, angel. I could never, ever leave you. You have to believe that. And it's not that I don't want to marry you. Really. It's just that we're not ready. And somewhere, deep down, you know it wouldn't end well if it happened this way. So please don't hate me."

Tori shakes her head quickly in protest and kisses Jade softly, making Jade count her blessings for having such a loving, understanding girlfriend.

Later, Beck, who'd apparently seen everything, comes by to make fun of Jade for the 'sweetheart, baby, angel' thing, and Jade kicks him square in the balls.

* * *

><p>Jade says yes the third time Tori asks. She has no ring and she's not nervous, but she <em>is<em> totally unprepared.

It's just, well, Jade had just landed her first role on Broadway and Tori kinda falls in love with her all over again when Jade comes into Tori's office, bouncing with excitement and speaking far too rapidly for anyone to comprehend. So Tori kisses her, hard, effectively shutting her up before proposing hastily.

"Wh-What?" Jade's more stunned than she was the first time. And that's saying a lot. "Did you just..?"

"Um, I think I did. I mean, I was planning on asking you soon, anyway, but...there it is." Tori rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as her girlfriend of six years folds her arms in front of her.

"There it is? Really, Vega? Jesus fucking Chr-"

Jade's shut up again in what she guesses is the most pleasant way Tori can manage. "Marry me, Jade."

"_Marry me, Jade_."

"I don't talk like that. And you know it. And I need an answer, please."

"The answer, Tori, is undoubtedly yes." Tori squeals, jumping on Jade and smothering her in kisses. As if she really expected Jade to say no.

Jade's inability to say no to Tori is a fairly recent development, and, fuck, does it suck. They've done nothing but scissor for the past three weeks and, Jesus, sometimes Jade just needs a good fingerbang. Maybe she'll get it tonight for her dauntless efforts on stage and to make up for the fact that she has yet to receive a ring for saying yes.

"Baby." She pulls away from a passionate kiss, much to Tori's disappointment, to verbalize her thoughts. "Will you, um, how do I put this? Will you fuck me tonight?"

Tori looks confused. "I fuck you every night, Jade. Sometimes two or six times a night."

"No, I mean, will you _fuck. me._ tonight?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ Yeah, babe, why didn't you just say so? I could never say no to this face." Tori strokes a pale cheek and Jade can't help the small smile that spreads across her lips.

She's getting married.

* * *

><p>It's one of those things she never dreamed about when she was younger. Well, of course she didn't. She's Jade West. And Jade West never had hopes and fantasies and plans for marriage, ugh.<p>

But all of that changes when she sees Tori standing there at the other end of the aisle, grinning and tearing up, and, God, now Jade is, too. Because Tori's her dream. Tori's...well, Tori's everything. And when the Justice of the Peace or whatever pronounces the couple Mrs. and Mrs. Vega, Jade bawls, because all of her dreams have come true in this moment.

"Well, Mrs. Vega." Tori kisses her wife's collarbone and Jade giggles. "What shall we do today?" She kisses it again and Jade runs pale fingers through long brown hair.

"Don't we have a party to attend or something? At Andre's? Let's have hot newlywed sex in his bathroom. After we have hot newlywed morning sex in this bed, of course."

Her collarbone gets a few more kisses before Tori starts trailing them downward. "You're a dirty girl, Mrs. Vega. I like it."

"Yes, because I'm _your_ dirty girl." Tori reaches her bellybutton. "And absolutely nobody else's." Tori reaches something else. "God, I fucking love you!" Jade's voice reaches an incomprehensible level of highness after that.

**a/n: clearly i like collarbones. and i haven't done this in a while so hi. bye.**


End file.
